Mii vs Bendy
Mii vs Bendy ''' '''nintendo vs bendy and the ink machine, which of these 2 will win in a classical charater clash. (ringmaster with black hair, white jacket, red shirt, black pants and blue shoes) intro: ringmaster: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am ringmaster, your announcer, your host ''extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition!'' ringmaster: in today's match, we have a classical character clash, in this corner, we have a thing of many faces, nintendo's other right hand man, mii, and in this corner, we have the cartoon creature, the scetchy satin, bendy! ringmaster: let's size up the compititon, miis are these character in your wii, they go in many faces and forms but doesn't mean he's a sloutch in combat, he's good at martial and boxing arts, can use a sword, and a hand cannon, also he can use 3 forms of the final smash with the smash ball, by firing a big lazer, shooting sword waves, and a form of beatdown, but he can't out class any of the other nintendomates. ''ringmaster with the same fake moustache used ''last time and with ice creams with mario's hat, link's sword, and a poorly drawn kirby and other nintendo characters and says "here's a mii's beating 'a ice cream" ringmaster: now let's not underestimate bendy, this guy's already a cartoon gone wrong and his main type of attack is ink and chasing his victims down in his 1st and 2nd form by being freaking immortal ink and can currupt or mutate them into ink monsters but his 3rd form is all inkdwell hell on you, because he will go beserk in this form but can only go down by "the end" ringmaster watching "the end" and crying while eating popcorn and says "i'm not crying, your crying" ringmaster: let's see some classicss do some clash'n, without futher ado, let the exhibition begin! battle: oh boy, bendy got invited to a welcome party by the indie game community but he was halted by a man, but he was no mere man, he was a mii. bendy: howdy, i'm looking for the indie game site, can you help me? mii: ... bendy: uh, it's rude not to answer someone when their talking to you. mii then attemtps to grab bendy but bendy dodges. bendy: so this is how it's gonna be, well then. (theme: crossover clash rooster teeth) mii punches bendy and then bendy kicks him and then runs in fear then he finds a bone and then throws it at a wild dog and then he is then riding said dog and tramples over mii and then mii kicks bendy off and shoves him in a ink puddle but that made things worse because bendy's now in form 2. bendy: ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha! mii then gets scared and then throws the sword into bendys face but then the sword becomes ink and then he attempts to grab mii but he uses his arm cannon to shoot energy at bendy but bendy jumps over the energy and then he tries to grab mii but mii dodges and the uses the the smash ball and then gives bendy a beatdown and then slams him into the ground which their was already ink and becomes his 3rd form and then grabs mii and infects him with the ink making him a ink monster and then he rips the infected mii in half and bendy gives out a roar in victory. VOTE: MII: 30.1 BENDY: 69.9 Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs indie Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs with Ringmaster Category:Season Finale